


What's Left

by creepy_shetan



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sees it as surviving, while the other sees it as living.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/3/25 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



"It's not about your honor -- it's about mine."

"That's a strange way of saying, 'It's not you, it's me,' don't you think?"

Athos didn't answer. D'Artagnan shifted his weight during the lull to lean his shoulder against the wall, keeping his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. Athos didn't miss how the change narrowed the already small gap between them to little more than a hand's length.

"You've only just been commissioned."

"That should _help_ , not hurt," d'Artagnan replied, keeping his voice under better control than his face. "You're not taking advantage of me, or of your position."

"It may not feel that way to you, but it does to me," said Athos, quiet but firm. "I don't have much honor to spare."

Athos watched d'Artagnan's gaze briefly flicker away at that, and then return to his with greater focus.

"To waste, you mean. You think it wouldn't-- _couldn't_ last. That it'd only end badly," he said without conviction.

Unfolding his arms and standing straighter, d'Artagnan carefully reached across the space between them. When their hands brushed and Athos didn't back away, d'Artagnan dared to loosely hook their fingers together.

"I can see much more than that," Athos murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: The Musketeers, Athos/any, honour  
> The theme: 1 word prompts  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/533405.html?thread=76226717#t76226717).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I didn't tag this as pre-slash, because I couldn't decide if something physical had already happened between them or not.


End file.
